Anything is possible
by Joshly
Summary: Bella, Alice and Rose, are exchange students from Germany and end up in Forks where they meet our favourite family. But there is more horror in store for one of them and when it looks to get better a new tragedy happens, AH, I am not SM
1. Chapter 1

I was so excited, I couldn't believe we were actually leaving after a whole year of preperation.

Currently we were standing in front of the Tegel Airport in Berlin Germany. We were going to catch a flight to Frankfurt, Germany and then a connection flight to Seattle, Washington.

Forks, that was the town, we were supposed to be staying at. Well I've never even heard of that place before.

"Bella, com on we need to check in!" Alice said and ran off to catch up with the other kids. II ran after her und proceeded to check in. I have had a huge goodbye with my parents at home. It probably was easier that way. At least I wasn't standing here right now, crying my eyes out, like most of the others.

I walked over to Rose and Alice and sat down next to them. "Hey Guys, so finally we're leaving". " Yeah I know, isn't that exciting" Alice startet babbling. Alice and Rose were school buddies of mine. We went to high school together for 4 years. Our eleventh school year would be spent at Forks High School. It was pure luck, that we got placed together, since u didn't have a choice where in the US you would get a home.

Exchange students would live with an American family for a whole year and they didn't even get money for it. It was all about cultural exchange and getting a new look at life.

Rosalie was the oldest with 17 years, Alice and I just turned 16. I was glad that I my parents were wealthy enough to send me to the states. I always had a kind of weird fascination with this couuntry and living there for a whole year would just help me fall more in love with this place. Well, that was what I hoped, I really didnt know at that time, how wrong I would be. If I had known what kind of horrors laid ahead of us, I would have turned around right here. But at that point I was ready to take on the biggest adventure of my life.

After the checkin and a lot of teary goodbyes of the other students and their parents we proceeded through security check and finally ended up in front of our terminal. I squatted down and waited till our rows for boarding were called. Luckily I was sitting right next to Alice and Rose.

"Wow this pixie has way to much energy to stay at one place for the next 9 hours." Rose laughed and patted Alice head. "Heeey, I am not your pet dooog" "Guys" I sighed, "please com on. I know you are all exciting but I don't want to sit in between you two, when all you have on your mind is how to make the other more miserable" "Yes Bella" came a low answer from both of them, but I could already see how Alice had a plan forming in her head. "I mean it" I said again.

Both of them just sat down and looked anywhere but at me. Well if that was, how I was going to get a silent and relaxing flight so be it.

As the plane started I got my book out of my back and began to read. My mother just got me a book called Wuthering Heights. It was on the reading list for my German school anyway so I just got ahead. Rose and Alice fell asleep within two minutes, since we had to get up very early to get to the plane on time. After 45minutes I shook them awake because we needed to change planes. "Rose, Ali, wake up, we need to get out of here". "Noo mommy" Alice babbled. "Alice it's Bella" " Bella? Oh yeah. Sorry about that". "Well com on now, we need to catch the second flight.

After a lot of running around at the airport we finally found our terminal and boarded the plane to Washington. 9 long hours of boredom ahead of us. "Ali and Rose fell asleep right as they hitted they seats. Yeah they never really were morning persons.

I started thinking about how I wanted my next year to be. What I dreamed off and most important, what my new family was like.

The exchance agency called me to let me know that I was picked by a family with 3 daughters. My new father Gary was an police officer but retired, my Mom Mary worked in the school cafeteria und Morgan my sister who still stayed at my home, went to Junior High. They breeded dogs and had, does, pigs and rabbits also. I really liked that. After graduating I wanted to go into veterinary medicine so that was really perfect for me since I wasn't allowed to have pets at home.

We just lived in a four-room apartment and that was too small to have a dog. I really didn't want anything else at that time.

My family lived in a trailer. I really didn't know what a trailer was, before I looked it up. People in Germany don't live in those things. Just for recreational purposes.

Well I was excited to say the least to meet those people and live my American dream.

Rose and Alice were placed together in a very nice family. They were called the Cullens. The father Carlisle was a doctor and the mother Esme an interior designer. They had three sons. Emmett who was 19 years old, Jasper who was 18 and Edward they youngest with 17. I was glad that they could stay together, but it wasn't really what I wanted for myself. I really needed to perfect my language skills and dive right into the way of life of true Americans.

9 long hours later we finally descended to Washington Airport. Alice and Rose jumped of the plane to look for their family. I stayed behind to look if we forgot something and sure enough Alice passport was still sticking out of the pocket of the seat in front of hers. I snatched it and followed her.

I couldn't see them at first but, then I spotted Rose's blond hair and walked over to them. She was hugging a huge guy right now. "Alice, your forgot your passport, you might want to pack it away safely" "Oh thanks Bella. Look we found our family. This is Carlisle, Esme, Jasper and Emmett" I said hi and hugged them. I would probably spent a lot of time at their house anyway "What's with Edward?" I asked "Edward is getting some stuff for the girls rooms" Emmett answered in a loud boomin voice. "Oh okay, well then I need to get going, I hope my family is somewhere around here"

I started looking around and the only family who hadn't found a kid yet looked at me. So I walked over there and introduced myself. "Hi am Bella, are you the Bradleys?" " Yeah, com here honey" Gary answered and pulled me into a hug. Mary and Gary seemed pretty nice. Morgan was shy and didn't say a word to me.

I turned to say goodbye to Ali and Rose, but they were already leaving, so I just went after my new parents and got into their car. We were going to drive to Varnado, a very small town close to the border of Mississippi. My first impression of my new parents wasn't that good, I must admit, they looked like the typical Americans. They were huge. Even Morgan who was bareley 12 weighed almost twice as much as me, I guessed. I hoped I wouldn't look like that when it was time to leave again.

After a two hour drive we arrived in front of a trailer and I was allowed to choose a room. It was a nice one with a bed, a closet and a littler drawer.

Exhausted I fell into bed and started dreaming right away. My whole life was going to change over here in this trailer, with this family and I didn't even know it yet.


	2. Getting to know the family

I woke at 6 in the morning. Well I really am a morning person and the jetlag didn't help. The dogs were barking outside and going back to sleep wasn't even an option. So I started unpacking and a little cleaning.

After I was done I just got ahead and fed the dogs. I looked around the small property to find the pigs, does and rabbits and took care of them too.

At about 10 o'clock in the morning my host parents woke and were surprised what I had already done.

"You didn't really need to do this, Bella, But thanks anyway." Gary mumbled. "You're welcome. I don't mind taking care of the pets." " Would you like to do this all the time? Then Morgan would have to do the other chores. She doesn't like the pets". "Yeah that's alright with me." I answered.

We sat down for breakfast and talked about the next few days. I was supposed to start school tomorrow, so I still needed to get some stuff for my classes. I didn't even know which ones I would be taking yet.

Around one o'clock we left for Walmart to buy binders, paper and other school supplies. I have never been to a Walmart store before, so I was curious about it. At home in Germany there was no such thing and we usually went to a lot of different stores to buy our supplies.

Gary pulled into the parking lot and the first thing I heard was a loud squeal: "Bella,Bella, over here....!" I got out of the car and looked around to see Alice and Jasper standing in front of a huge car. "Hey guys what are u doing here?" " We need to buy some school stuff and groceries" Alice said

"Bella" I heard Gary shout, "Come here"

"Well sorry guys. It seems like I gotta go, I hope to see you tomorrow in school." "Yeah bye Bella and take care of you" Jasper whispered with a knowing look.

"Ehm, yeah sure" I answered and turned around to look at a fuming Gary. "Why do you talk to those people" was the first thing he said while he grabbed my arm and pulled me into the store." I am sorry, but she is my friend from Germany. I didn't know that I wasn't allowed to talk to them" "We never talk to the Cullens, and since this girl is staying with them. You are not allowed to talk to her". "What, are u serious?" "Yeah Bella I am. We do not talk to the Cullens. Period and you won't either and don't even think about talking to them in school. Mary is going to be there to watch over you." "But why, what have they done?" I asked confused. "They are not like us. That's all you need to know. And com on now, we got stuff to do and it seems like we need to talk about the rules in our household tonight."

He grabbed my arm again and pulled me to the school supplies where I picked the stuff that I would need. What was wrong with those people. I really didn't want to stay away from Alice and Rose.

Gary seemed upset and I didn't want to anger him further so I just went after them and paid for my stuff as they left the store.

Back at home Gary sat me down in the living room and started talking.

"So girl, this is my house and you're going to abide by my rules. You won't date, You won't talk to the Cullens and this girl. You won't talk to black people. We do not mix with them, either" "Wait, what" I asked. " Yeah Blacks, we don't talk to them. They are worthless and only good as slaves." I was astounded. What was he telling me. I wasn't prejudiced and I didn't want to be molded into a person that was. "Don't even start to think about going behind my back, because I will always find out and there will be punishments" "Punishments?" I asked shocked "Yes, you're going to find out what they are when the time comes. I wasn't even done with all of my rules and you interrupted again, so that's a new rule. No talking, when I talk." I just nodded at those words."You will come straight home after school. The school bus will take you here and you will get into the house and take care of your homework, your laundy and the pets. That is it right now. We'll see with time, I will probably establish more rules. "

"May I go to bed now?" I asked with a low voice. "You may" he answered and turned the TV on.

I practically ran into my room and started crying right here. I didnt want to come home right after school. I was supposed to be a part of the marching band or a dance team. I wanted to talk to Ali and Rose. Who knew when I would find new friends here. I was shocked to say the least, that this was how my host parents imagined my year to be. Stay at home all the time and punishments for breaking rules. Oh my god. What kind of punishments? I asked myself. I didn't even want to think about him punishing me in whatever way he chose to.

I thought about calling my mom in Germany, but what could she do. Well maybe I should just wait to see if it was really that bad. I knew that the Bradleys had exchange students before and if they had done bad stuff somebody must have reported it. Or probably not I thought. My host mom worked for the exchange student organization and she was the person I was supposed to talk to, in case there was a problem with my host family. Perfect, really perfect. I thought and sighed.

I started to get my school stuff ready, took a shower and went to sleep, without seeing my so called family again.


End file.
